


Super Lovers

by WiseGalaxy



Category: Super Lovers (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-05-05 11:49:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 19,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14617869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WiseGalaxy/pseuds/WiseGalaxy
Summary: Contains Fluff- you have been warned!-RenxHaruRen has been living with Haru for 6 months now and has no idea how to keep his emotions and feelings he has for Haru to himself.Is it okay to fall in love with your step-brother?NOT COMPLETED





	1. Chapter 1

_Hello, my name is Kaidou Ren. I am currently 16 years old and have brown hair and brown eyes. I have a strange feeling that I'm asleep right now, so if I am dreaming I might as well tell you all amazing readers a little bit about myself. Although I bet you already know who I am._

_Like I said before my name is Kaidou Ren and I attend high school right now. I was adopted at the age of 6 and I think I was born in Canada? I can speak fluent Japanese, though it's hard to write plus my sports teacher at school told me I lack emotion in my writing. Even Haru tells me sometimes there is no passion in what I write._

_Haru's right it's hard for me to express my feelings with facial expression and I mostly get misinterpreted by him and others around me. Although the truth is, I love Haru. I don't mean the cute friendship brotherly type of love, but the "love love" in a romantic way... oh god it makes me blush every time I think of my feelings for him like that!!_

_I wonder if he feels the same way about me too? I mean, he cares about me and fusses over using all possible ways to spoil me. However, I can't help but get bothered as he still only sees me as a younger brother instead of a 16-year-old boy, who doesn't need to be treated like a kid all the time. Honestly, that "_ **_Baka_ ** _" always bugs me, but I still love him. He's caring and affectionate, kind and thoughtful with a simple clueless mind._

_And yet, my thoughts always trail back to him. He's the only person I can think about during school, lessons, home, work and at night. Is it wrong for me to feel these things for him? I mean technically he's not really my brother and we are not really related in any way. However, there is still the age difference between us and the fact that his previous job was a host meaning his annoying good looks and charm still capture the hearts of girls, women and (_ **_unfortunately_ ** _) men fawning for him. Egghggh that "_ **_Baka_ ** _"!!! I could never tell him how jealous I get every time someone other than me touches him. Or when he smiles that beautiful, light-filled smile that warms my insides and leaves me breathless with my heart beating whilst he casually talks to people with no care in the world._

_Sometimes I do wonder about those strange kinds of situations in the cafe. You see every time someone brings Haru a gift, such as expensive chocolate wrapped with a bow, food, clothes or even marriage proposals, he never accepts them and calmly tells them no or just laughs it off._

_I never understand what his intentions are and not trying to boast or anything, but I understand people straight away...however Haru is a closed off book to me. His patronising sparkling smile, haunting my dreams and creating them into pleasurable nightmares. His soft deep voice containing such exotic control and kindness-_

**_Stop_ ** **_it_ ** _, I can't think about Haru in this kind of way!_

_Why does he always do this to me? He is always busy running the cafe with Ikuyoshi and yet, he still has time for me, Aki and Shima who are his other step twin brothers._

_It angers me how careless Haru can be whilst_ ** _a_** _) not knowing my feelings towards him and_ ** _b_** _) the fact that I'm not strong enough to love him secretly under the same roof for much longer... it's hard enough seeing him every day..., but not being able to make him_ ** _mine_** _is something I cannot deal with... I just wish I have the confidence to tell Haru of my plans to leave him, Aki and Shima._  
————————————  
"Ren wake up!", I stirred at the very mention of my name. Rubbing my eyes, the corners filled with sleep. I blinked twice my eyes adjusting to the dimmed darkness. The blinds were still down. Strange? Why am I awake at such an early hour.

"Ren?" The room was still dark and a sudden headache began hurting my head as I slowly glided my fingers in circular motions pushing hard on my temples.

"Ren?" The voice repeatedly asked my name again. A slight irritation overcome me as my loss of sleep and minor migraine made my dark expression agitated and very annoyed.

"What?" I whispered in the darkness. My eyes only drawing out a silhouette of a person.

"It's Haru"

The very mention of his name woke me up and my body stiffened at his closeness. Haru is in my room at possibly 3 am in the morning! Does he know I will not be able to fall back to sleep knowing he is right in front of me? However, oddly enough I felt this strange sense of confidence in the dark room. I couldn't see Haru at all and it was much easier not to stutter or feel embarrassed whilst I couldn't really see him properly.

"I'm Sorry Ren for waking you up..."

"Haru what do you want?" Thank God for the dark room, my cheeks were too flushed and hot I was grateful Haru couldn't see me in this position.

The room went silent. Did he get offended by my question? I don't think I said anything wrong.

"Haru...?" I asked squinting my eyes trying to examine his facial expression for any sign of emotion. 

"Yes, I'm still here." He replied awkwardly.

"Ok...um well goodnight." I pulled the bedsheets over my head and curled up attempting to calm my beating heart. 

Is he still there? I thought.

"Ren..." My ears pricked up. "I- I couldn't sleep." I didn't realise how tense and stiff I was. 

Haru couldn't sleep? Haru couldn't sleep??? He woke me up and got my hopes up because he wanted to tell me he  **COULDN'T SLEEP**!!!!!! 

"I was wondering if it wouldn't be any trouble if I could sleep next to you," Haru said walking towards my bed with the silent patter of his footsteps making the floorboards beneath him creak.

WTF!!!!!!!!!! Of course, it's going to be a trouble!!!!  **GET OUT!**

"Well... I mean-?" I stammered confused, shuffling a little further away from him. Seriously is that all I can do now? Did I really just stammer in front of Haru? Before I could finish my sentence, I was interrupted by Haru's strange boldness cutting me off.

"It will be only for tonight! Please, Ren I just want to cuddle up to you and know that you are safe."

"Uhh...what?" I answered back in confusion and dismay. I am officially confused. I can't sleep next to Haru, as I know it would be a challenge falling asleep, knowing he is right beside me. And do not get me started with the silkiness of his pure hair being irresistible for me to stroke or play with. 

_Please, Haru I don't think I will be able to have a decent sleep tonight and with you sleeping next to me, I won't be able to make it through the night!_

"Sure it's fine, just try not to steal the bed covers from me," I said my voice wavering ever so slightly and my hands shaking as I froze in one place unable to direct my gaze away from Haru's standing position.

He chuckles a small laugh and pats my head whilst leaning down next to me. His minty breath hot against my left ear. "Why don't you sleep right close up next to me and wrap your arms around my waist? I will be grateful to know that you won't fall off the bed, you will be nice and warm and I can have my little brother snuggled up safe beside me."

My heart starts racing faster and faster as I obediently nod my head and reply "yes, okay Haru."

Like he said, I snuggle up right beside him, with my arms tightened around his waist and my front body laid on his front, our bodies meshing together, fitting perfectly. My breathing becomes quicker as Haru lifts my head so that I would be able to look directly at him, with his gorgeous face mere inches away from mine. His cat eyes illuminate in the darkness and he leans his face towards mine, kissing me ever so gently.

My lips touch his and deepen as my hands make their way to grab fistfuls of his soft hair. He stops kissing me passionately and tilts my head ever so slightly leaning his lips down on the crook of my neck. He sucks on my skin, fully knowing that would leave a bruise or a mark in the morning. I close my mouth shut trying not to suppress a moan, not giving him that kind of satisfaction yet. We hold that position for a few seconds until he lets me go and starts tracing my lips with his thumb. He starts slowly caressing my legs as I sit nervously on top of his pants with both of Haru's hands trailing up to grasp my slim waist. I wrap my arms around his neck and breathe in his sweet scent of wildflowers and cologne. Its intoxicating fragrance mixed with our body heat made me dizzy and slightly faint.

He starts smiling adoringly at me showing off his sparkling smile. Even in the dark, I am able to see his facial expression, which made me sigh and hug him closer, wrapping my arms a bit more tightly.

"Enough of that, we should go to sleep." He says gently removing my hands from his neck and he draws in deeper into the covers, laying there sliding his body next to mine, holding onto me. I lay down next to him, still clueless and shocked at what just happened. His wet tongue that left a hickey on my neck felt cold and stained and I tried to wiggle out of his hold. But failed miserably.

I can't believe Haru just played me like that! How dare he kiss me like that, making me pant and nearly go crazy with lust right now whilst he sleeps peacefully snoring gently. I'm going to get him back for that!  **BAKA!**

I laid awake for 4 more hours until my alarm rings at 07:00 am. Haru gently stirs beside me and wakes up yawning as he stretches his long arms, he then proceeds to stand up. I pretend to close my eyes, him oblivious to the fact that I did not sleep at all for the past 4 hours whilst being too scared with the sudden closeness of Haru's body squished up close to mine.

"Ren dear wake up," his soft caressing voice fills my thoughts.

"Hmm?" I fake rubbing my eyes.

"You have school. Get ready and dressed, breakfast should be served in 15 minutes." His soft-spoken voice started making me sweat and my fingers began to tighten the grip I had on his shirt.

He laughs and kisses my forehead as he removes my hold on his shirt and walks away from me, closing my bedroom door behind him. Each step he took was a blow, in which I fell back onto the bed and closed my eyes.

Why Haru? Why do you do this to me?

The sooner I leave, the better...


	2. Morning Sickness

Did last night actually happen?

Egghhh I hate Haru for doing that to me. I bash my head onto my pillow, immediately regretting it afterward.

My heads hurts. I place my hand on my stomach and the bile bitter taste of my previous yesterday dinner meal of rice balls is soon thrown up on my hands. My eyes widen at the horrific sight of the mushy warm gruel flowing and sploshed creating a disgusting acidic smell wafting up to my nose.

I run to the bathroom and kneel down resting my hands on the toilet seat. I throw up again. I lean down on the bathroom wall breathing very heavily from my puking incident, whilst trying to regain my composure. I lie there for a few seconds until the realisation of School, Breakfast, and Haru hit me and made me groan in agony.

 

"I need to stand up, or else Haru is going to come upstairs!" I clear my train of thoughts and place my right hand on the wall beside. I then place my left hand on the wall, pushing myself up, and very slowly I try to stand up. My hands stick to the walls as they are still covered in the stomach acid and are dirty and unpleasant with a few rice plastered on them.

My unstable legs tremble and waver as I stumble a few times clumsily knocking down my cup containing my toothpaste and toothbrush. "Damn it," I cursed under my breath.

My fingers finally reach the safety of the sink and with weak fingers, I turn the tap slowly as though having difficulty gripping it. Water splashes on my face as it hits the sink running down the drain. I squeeze soap on my hands, rubbing three times precisely over and over again.

"I can't let Haru see me like this. I can't let him see him my vulnerable side!" It was a repeated mantra I kept telling myself in order to stay awake.

The coldness and the fresh lease of water clean and nourishing removes all signs of sick as I sigh letting out a relieved expression. Feeling a little better, I clean my mouth brushing my teeth for 5 minutes. Not stopping until I'm satisfied. My eyes linger on the mouthwash and I seize it hastily opening the cap as though it might disappear if I blinked. I drink a few sips and remembered the routine Haru taught me to gurgle and spit out the content in the sink. After a few minutes of swishing the thick minty liquid in my mouth, I spit it out and immediately felt more refreshed and better.

My eyes look straight ahead and the mocking mirror of my own reflection stares back at me, as though it's taunting me. I look terrible. My hair limp and covered in sweat hides my eyes. I bear in its shame. Pale cheeks with the mixture of grey and silver blended in, made me appear as though all the colour was drained from them, I officially looked like I was part of the living dead.

"Haru can't see me like this," I whispered under my breathe. I gazed at myself once more in the mirror and a sob broke out with all the emotions I was holding in deciding to create waterworks. "I hate him!"

I fell to the fall with the stench of sick stained on my pajama shirt. Why do I have to be sick today? Why did Haru kiss me like that last night?

"I-I can't live like this..." I thought miserably to myself whilst holding my knees and silently crying hysterically. I forcefully shut my eyes closed and registered my heart rate increasing fast. Am I having a panic attack? What were the steps Shima told me? Count from 10 backward... is that what I'm supposed to do? I began to feel a pure rush of adrenaline coursing through my body, making it difficult for me to breathe.

Deep breaths. I can't think irrational thoughts, I need to think clear.

10... His silky snowy hair, which I always touch without realising-

9... His calming voice always seems to make me fall asleep dreaming sweet dreams-

8... His kind eyes, that always seem to bewitch me without any warning-

7...His strong safe arms were the first who held me with care and love-

6... His cat-like stunning eyes, to which they speak first-

5... His beautiful laugh, that trembles my heart making me feel lost-

4... His soft lips, stopping my words when he kisses me-

"H-Haru" My voice broke.

3... His sweet scent to which I fall instantly for-

2... His shared love for all his brothers-

1... Three words causing me the greatest of pains-

My pulse rate slows down and I slowly stand up brushing away tears. I won't tell Haru what happened... I don't want to worry him and cause a fuss. He already has too many things to do, my sickness is insignificant. I need to get changed, or else Haru will begin to worry.

I walk towards the closed bathroom door and my hands tighten around the handle. Taking a deep breath, I push the door and instantly fall into strong safe arms-

"Ren?"


	3. Last Night

**_Haru's POV_**  
"I wonder what's taking Ren so long?" I said looking at Shima.

Shima gazed at the clock and smiled a weak smile, "He's probably just taking his time changing."

"Yeah I know but-"

Aki came downstairs and grabbed his school bag slinging it over his shoulder. "Haru, give it a rest Ren isn't a little kid you know?"

"AH wha-at?" Shocked by his sudden intrusion of words.

Shima nodded his head agreeing with Aki. I hated whenever they agreed on something against me or when they talked in silent twin mode telepathically. I am never able to understand what they are trying to say.

Shima sighed. "Haru listen what we are trying to say is to give Ren a bit of space to..."

"To what?" I questioningly asked. Shima wasn't able to meet my eyes and took off his glasses and continuously started wiping them with a piece of cloth. Why is he ignoring my question?

Aki glared at me and opened the front door. " **TO GROW UP**!" Aki turned around and scowled at me. "Haru, give Ren space to grow up and experience more things on his own. He shouldn't always have to rely on you. Let him do his own things."

And with those few words said, Aki left the house with Shima trailing behind him not saying a single word.

I placed the Turkish breakfast on the table. A plate filled with good nutrients was just what Ren needed. Lately, he seemed to have something troubled on his mind and hasn't been able to tell me what has been going on. It seemed as though Ren was trying to avoid me.

I waited a few minutes more for Ren to come downstairs and began to get restless and annoyed with his absence. Maybe Aki and Shima are right I can be very overprotective of Ren, but who can blame me? When Ren first came to Japan I was a terrible guardian, drinking, leaving him on his own and treating him badly. I can never forget the day when I told Ren to stay hidden in the bathroom when the twins came to visit me. I left him in there for hours forgetting about him whilst I was out. I would do anything to turn back time...

I shook my head. No point in thinking about the past now, what use would it bring? I checked my watch.  _Dammit. I_ t's been over 20 minutes what is Ren doing upstairs? Honestly, that kid needs to hurry up, or else he will be late to school. My gaze lingered on the untouched food that I had prepared and I began to unconsciously trace the plate. Something's wrong, but what is it? My hand flew up to my mouth. No...he wouldn't, would he? Is Ren...  **AAAHHHHH** no it can't be, Ren is too young to be doing that right now! Stop thinking such perverted things. Maybe I should just call him to make sure he's okay. I walk to the staircase and took one step up the stairs. 

"Ren are you okay?" I yelled out his name and waited for a response.

_Silence_

Now I was beginning to get really worried. Halfway up, I decide to call out his name again, he probably didn't hear me the first time. 

"Ren?"

_Still no response_

.......................................

Standing outside Ren's door was the most nerve-racking thing I have ever done. I am currently biting my nails, a childish trait I haven't done so for many years, and reciting a mantra several times underneath my breath pleading for Ren  _to not be doing what I think he might be doing_. 

**-10 seconds later-**

I'm still standing outside Ren's door debating on what to do. Should I go inside, knock on his door, or wait patiently outside like a worried parent. I place my ear to Ren's door and listen out for any noises. I can't pick up anything, not even a peep from him. The thought of Ren masturbating gave me a sudden chill as the feeling to comfort and hold him overwhelmed me. He is still a child. He may even be confused and scared at what's happening to his body. Why doesn't he talk to me anymore? 

"Where's Shima when I need him?" I mutter to myself.

Dammit, I have no choice, if I don't do something, he's going to be late to school. I took a deep breath and inwardly sigh pushing away all thoughts of doubt and with trembling fingers, I bring myself to grasp the door handle of Ren's bedroom door preparing myself for the worst. But oddly enough, Ren is not here. I didn't realise I was holding my breath. I rake my fingers through my hair and walk further into his room. My gaze lingers of a bedside picture with me, Aki, Shima, Ren, and Tanuki. I smiled at the fond memory of Ren so sweet and innocent. This photo must have been taken 2 months ago. I sighed at the memories I had of Ren from a small boy when I first met him in Canada to now 16 years old. 

My expression darkened when I caught sight of another framed photograph of me holding onto Ren in a weird manner. My arms were around his shoulders and he was looking into my eyes as if we were lovers. I don't know what came over me, but I recall Aki asking me once what type of relationship I wanted to have with Ren. I stared at the photo once more and realised I was not the best example of how an older brother should behave towards his younger sibling. I can't remember ever having such an intimate and close relationship with the twins. So why Ren? I guess Ren is special, his childhood was a harsh one and from the information given by Haruko and Kashiwagi Mikiko, I understand why Ren has always been so sullen. 

I rub my eyes corners filled with sleep, I'm supposed to be working this afternoon as Ikuyoshi insisted to take today's morning shift. I should probably check on him later at 10 am to make sure he's coping well. 

I stretch my arms yawning if Ren wasn't doing anything in his room, which I'm grateful for, therefore he must be in the bathroom. I glance at the bathroom door. If Ren is in the bathroom, he is sure taking his sweet time. I furrow my eyebrows in confusion. What if he is doing it in the bathroom? I need to check on him, the uncertainty of the unknown brought back my nerves as I took a few steps forward. 

There must have been something I had done. What is it, what have I done? I concentrate putting all my focus and energy for any previous encounters that might have been the cause to trigger Ren's refusal to talk and his sudden distance.

Aki's words this morning echoes my thinking. He said something along the lines of allowing  _Ren to grow up and experience more things on his own._

I stop breathing going cold all over. The realisation hit me as though I was blind enough to not see through my own stupidity. 

_Last night_

I staggered back and sat down on Ren's bed dropping my head in shame inwardly cursing under my breath. Aki and Shima were right, it's all my fault. Their words haunt me as I finally remembered what I did to Ren last night. I went too far and must have led him on. I'm such an idiot! Without even thinking, my heartbeat quickens as I rush towards the bathroom door, preparing myself to force it open. 

_I'm sorry I hurt you, Ren..._

Before I was just about to obliterate the door, it opens slightly and I catch a glimpse of Ren's hair. With no hesitation, I immediately extend my arms as I pull Ren closer to me holding onto him for dear life. We do stupid things for the people we love and right now, there was nowhere else I wanted to be, except to carry on embracing Ren.

It was until I burrowed my head into his chest, I noticed how limp and weak Ren's body was. His breathing shaky and distorted and his appearance seemed to be lost in some sort of struggle. I let go of him, but he only stumbles as his legs tremble unable to hold him. He trips over his own feet and instantly I pick him up in a bridal style carrying to his bed. I gently lay him down placing my hand on his forehand, his hot warm soft skin cooled my cold hand as I came to the conclusion Ren is burning up and has a fever. 

I stand up rather shakily, tears brimming my eyes with Ren's state. His eyes flutter open and I instantly kneel down next to him intertwining my hand in his. As our fingers touch, I felt an odd exhilarating shiver run through me as for some inexplicable reason I find myself blushing. I become increasingly embarrassed and flustered as his calm gaze keeps watching me. 

"H-Haru" Ren stutters.

"Ren". I gently stroke his hair. "It's okay I've got you".


	4. A Date

_"I'm here for you Ren, I'm not ever going to leave you. These are words that must never be mentioned, but I love you with all my heart, I always have and always will. In time I hope you will love me the same way as I do to you... but for now._   
_You should sleep."_   
_———————————————————————_   
** Ren's POV **

I don't know how long I fell asleep for, but after I opened the bathroom door, I started to feel dizzy again and was on the verge of collapsing.

I was surprised to see Haru running up to me and embracing me. He looked as though he was in some sort of distress. The shock of Haru's hug was enough to make me nervous creating a million different emotions and feelings I never knew was possible for a human being to ever encounter. If it wasn't for Haru's arms holding me up I would have made a complete fool of myself and would have definitely fallen.

All I remember was getting picked up by Haru as he took me to my bed. He was stroking my hair and caressing my face. He was whispering sweet words in his kind and gentle voice. I can't remember what he said exactly, but I do recall him telling me to sleep. He must have said something important, it's a shame I can't remember what it was.

I stared at the ceiling and cleared my head. I check my watch and sighed in utter disappointment. It's 10:30 am, school had already started and I have missed a day of school. I have sadly lost my record of 100% attendance. Not that I really cared anymore, all I wanted to do was see Haru.

I touched my forehead, I felt a lot better now. My head doesn't feel dizzy and I don't feel like I'm going to be sick or throw up anymore, which is a good sign.

The door opens and in comes Haru with a plate of delicious home-cooked soup and a smile on his face as he looks at me.

"Ren you are awake." His face gleams as he places down the bowl of soup on the bedside table and brings out the thermometer he was holding.

"Open wide." I immediately obey, my eyes still locked onto his, watching his every movement. After a few moments, he takes it out and checks the thermometer.

"It seems like your fever has gone down." He sits down on a chair next to my bed and places the bowl of soup on his lap. "I was so worried."   
He spoons the soup and gently blows on it. "Open wide". I was a blushing mess.

I suddenly felt so bad. "I'm sorry Haru." I divert my gaze and turn my head looking away from Haru.

"Ren, why are you apologising?" Haru's calm and confused voice warms my heart and brings me to tears.

"It's all my fault! Don't you see, I was the one that got sick and now you have to skip work in order to look after me! I'm just a nuisance! A pain in the neck. I didn't mean to cause any trouble. I-I just." I burrow myself underneath my bed covers silently praying for help. This is ridiculous, I can barely form a simple sentence in front of Haru, why would I think I could be able to talk to him?

"Ren, I'm sorry."

What did he say?

"I have made everything between us too uncomfortable. I'm sorry for what happened last night. Leading you on and hurting your feelings. I know what I did to you was wrong. But your not a nuisance. If you're worried about the cafe, I didn't skip work. I am working in the afternoon, as Iku insisted to take this morning shift." I let out a sniffle after hearing his words.

"And Ren, I did notice that you didn't sleep last night. Were you awake for four hours?

"How did you know?" I mumbled underneath the covers.

"Well, the fact that you actually firsthand woke up in the morning arose my suspicions."

Dammit, I forgot I never wake up so easily in the morning.

"Also, it was until I saw the dark shadows under your eyes, I knew you didn't have enough sleep."

_Silence_

"Please look at me Ren, I don't want you to keep hiding and avoiding me." He answered frustratedly. I hesitated for a moment and slowly came out of my hiding.

He smiles at me and pats my head. "There you are my cute little bunny. I'm happy you trusted me." I instantly blushed and looked at the soup that was beginning to go cold.

"Ah right! Sorry I forgot, you must be hungry. Here let me feed you." He spoons the content into my mouth.

I realised at that moment if Haru had offered to spoon feed yesterday, the day before or even last month. I would have definitely objected. However, today somehow felt different and new. I have never been cared for and looked after by someone, who I really and truly love. It's scary yet exhilarating.

I swallow the soup and he grins at me, possibly having some sort of fangirl moment. I bet he's thinking I'm too cute right now and him watching me eat my food in such an adorable way is making him die inside feeling blessed.

"Oh dear sweet Ren, your so cute when your eating. I could do this forever!" >^•^<

See told you so :/ a complete fangirl.

 **AN:**   ** _I don't have any prejudice against fanboys so please do not be offended in any way._**  
———————————  
 **-TIME SKIP-**

"So Ren what would you like to do today?" Haru asked whilst preparing dinner for tonight.

"I don't know? Don't you have to go to work?" I asked whilst reading White Fang for the third time.

"Yeah, this afternoon, but maybe I can close the cafe and we can do something together."

I closed my book and my ears suddenly pricked up. My heartbeat quickens, and my face flushes again for the second time today. "Like a date?"

Haru looks up at me and smiles. I stop breathing, he really is beautiful. No one should be this good looking. "Yeah like a date".

My cheeks heat at the realisation and my heart is pounding. "Yes, Haru I would love to go on a date with you," I answered back smiling.

"Great! Well get ready and wear something... smart." He said examining me from top to bottom.

I change into my jeans and top. I mean this is something smart. Right?

"Ren, have you finished changing?" Haru asks outside my door.

"Yeah I'm decent you can come in now."

Oh, my...  
Haru is looking absolutely breathtaking. My heartbeat has accelerated, and my cheeks are heating up again. He is wearing a black suit, a white dress shirt, and patent leather brogues.

Haru took one good look at me, in my worn out jeans and stained top. "Ren you are not going out looking like that!"

"Why not?" I asked confused.

"Because this is not what someone should look like on a date."

"Oh... then what should I wear?"

He grinned like a Cheshire Cat. "Here, try this" I don't how I didn't notice the packaged bag behind his hands.

"What's in it?" I asked confused.

"Something cute, that I have been saving for a while." He smiled happily.

Haru left the room and as I ripped open the brown paper, I cursed under my breath for Haru's incompetence. Inside were clothes that looked too complicated to wear. It was hard putting the suit and shirt on, and I kept buttoning the wrong buttons.

Haru knocked on my door. "Can I come in now?"

"Umm... yeah okay."

He opened the door and his jaw dropped. He was utterly speechless. "REN YOU LOOK AMAZING"

I blushed. "Ok, Haru- can you help me with this." I showed him the tie and my buttons.

He laughed. "Yes, Ren."

Whilst he was buttoning my buttons and adjusting my tie, I glanced at his face. "How long have you had this for?"

"Only 2 months." He said.

" **BAKA"** this idiot was planning for this day and kept it to himself. But at the same time, I'm kind of happy he was thinking of me.

"What? What did I do?"

"I'm... happy" I looked at him and gently touched his face.

**_ AN:  _ ** **_This may not be Ren, however in my mind, this is what he looks like whilst wearing his outfit._ ** ****

"So Haru,"

"Yeah." He said whilst locking the front door.

"Where exactly are we going?"

"It's a secret. You will see when we get there." He smiled with a mischievous grin on his face.

"Ok, Haru." He entwined his hands into mine, and as we walked down to his car. He opened the door for me and I slid into the car seat.

He fastens his seatbelt and I do mine. Then he starts the engine, smiling excitedly like a child.

I wonder where we are going?


	5. The Apple Tree

**_We are opposite ends of a ruler. Every time I reach and seek out for you, we are destined to never be together. The torturous part is your right in front of me, so close and so near, almost as though Cupid is laughing at our state. I beg the Gods to seal our string of fate and let us be, however, the only response we both get is Cupid's arrows will not work on us. He tells us "Balance is Key". After all, in the end, if we were to meet, how beautiful and unrealistic it would be... as I sadly would know our ending is death..._ **

**_If love is all you seek,_ **

**_Heed my words of warning,_ **

**_Trouble will be coming..._ **

** Previously... **

Haru and I are going on a date together. He won't tell me where we are going, but I'm just relieved the tension between us is gone and that my feelings for him are still true, honest and mutual...

 **Ren's POV**  
He drove in silence and I gazed mindlessly at the passing of buildings. I turned to look at him and smiled faintly. Did I mention it was 5th December? The time of festive fun and Christmas holidays.

Haru turned on the radio and a strange song I never heard before began playing... ** _"It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas"_**. I became startled when Haru absentmindedly starting singing in a low and quiet voice. He then began drumming on the car wheel, which took every ounce of willpower for me not to laugh.

 ** _"Toys in ev'ry store,"._**  I'm trying to recall whether I know this song, but I don't think I ever have. _"_ ** _But the prettiest sight to see is the holly that will be"_** _._ Haru looked so calm and happy, singing along to the song. It's a sight I have never seen before, a side to Haru I'm glad I get to see in person. It makes my feelings of love towards him grow outwardly and create the setting just so beautiful. I always felt different, for not being able to smile and laugh as freely as Haru. But now... I can't help but feel a warm light inside of me. He truly is remarkable. " ** _On your own front door"._**

I faked coughed and pulled Haru out of his trance. He looked at me and quickly tried turning off the radio, fiddling around trying to locate the off button. I sighed in exasperation and switched it off myself.

"T-Thank You," He said nervously, purposefully avoiding my gaze and focusing on the road. His tight grip on the wheel made his knuckles go white. I looked out the window and traced my fingers on the window. "You have a pretty voice," I said silently.

"You think so?" He laughed relieved at the tension broken.

"Yeah, I was struggling not to laugh" I murmured to myself

"Hmm... what was that?" Haru asked looking confused. "Huh, I didn't say anything?" I turned my gaze back to the window and wondered once again where we were going. I'm still surprised I am even going on a date with Haru. I have never been on a date before, which makes me a little bit nervous not knowing what to expect. Do couples kiss on a date? Wait, does that make us lovers on a date?

"Ren," Haru said. "Yes," I answered my eyelids slowly closing, dreaming about what my date with Haru will be like. "Are you happy living with me?"

I hesitated..."Of course, I am". He didn't look too convinced.

"Then why did you pause?" His tone of voice sounding almost hurt. I leaned my body right up close to him, my head resting on his shoulders. Haru's breathing hitched as he watched me slowly close my eyes shut curling up next to him. "I love you Haru," I whispered these words as I drifted off to a deep sleep.

\-----------------------------------------

** Haru's POV **

**_"I love you Haru"_ **

Four words...

Four words that will be plastered and engraved in my mind forever. Ren loves me! I watched as he aimlessly falls asleep on my shoulder. His long thick eyelashes making him look so cute and adorable, it was a challenge not being able to stroke his brown hair, or kiss his forehead.

I was so nervous about this date and tried to play it cool, hoping Ren didn't pick up on it, but already I had let my guard down by singing a Christmas song.  ** _Great what luck._**

But I don't care anymore. Ren told me he loves me. Unless... what if he meant it in a brotherly way? Wait, do I want to be in a relationship with Ren? No no no, of course, I don't. Ren probably just meant something else. He's never open about his feelings, so it's likely nothing to worry about.

Yet, I am still startled and shocked by what he just had said, but I promised myself not to do this to him. I love Ren, but it should be nothing more than a one-sided love. It wouldn't feel right doing this to him. Even now, I am breaking all the boundaries. However, how is it my fault Ren wanted to go on a date? I never said, "let's go on a date". I said "Let's go out", implying that it would be nice to do something together.

But then why was I nervous?

Damn this kid, the way his eyes lit up and his face smiled at the fact of us going on a date, made it impossible for me to say "no" and correct him. I had to play along. He always beats me to it, toying with my affections and making me go crazy with lust.

I turn the steering wheel left and stop the car abruptly. Turning off the engine and taking out the key. I take two deep breaths...Inhale...Exhale...Inhale...Exhale... Ok whatever happens next, I will not do anything reckless in front of Ren.

I reached my hand to caress Ren's cheeks and silently wished time would stop and let me hold him like this forever. If I am going to make this pact for myself, I should seal it with a kiss to validate it.

I leaned down and kissed Ren's soft lips, it was short but sweet. With the lingering feeling of love now traced on his lips. I broke away with both our faces centimeters apart. He was still asleep, whereas I was wondering on what to do next. I moved my face away from his and quietly shook him.

"Ren," I said softly.

"Hmm..." He gently stirred in his sleep.

"We're here, you can wake up now"

\-------------------------------

** Ren's POV **

_I dreamt of a tunnel, a bright white light so far away in the distance. I ran towards it, as I knew that was the only way out, being surrounded by darkness. Although as I kept running towards the light, it kept moving further and further away from my grasp. Until I heard a soft-spoken voice reaching out and calling my name. I woke up._

"Hmm... Haru" I said rubbing my eyes and yawning.

"Come on, let's go," Haru said unlocking my seatbelt and half supporting me, by lifting me up.

"Haru, I can get out of the car on my own." I snapped annoyed and half embarrassed with his hands touching me.

"Wait, one second," Haru said quickly, opening his car door and half jogging towards the passenger door. He opens the car door and swiftly puts his right hand on his chest, and does a little bow.

What the actual heck? I thought.

"Haru what are you doing?" I looked at him utterly confuzzled and baffled.

"My Lord," He answered.

Oh, God, Haru thinks he is a Butler!

"Haru, what's with the polite etiquette, we're not anime characters?"

"Please My Lord follow me, I will take you someplace special," He grinned.

I guess I should play along. He helps me out of the car and as I place my hand on his, I felt a slight chill and flushed with the sudden interaction between me and Haru. I have no words to describe the feelings and emotions my body was doing to me.

We walked out of the carpark and as our hands were interlocked, we strolled through a narrow pathway. Haru's body was squished right next to mine making it difficult to walk together. He takes the initiative to walk first in front of me and holds onto my hand tightly as I walked behind him. It was still daylight, but I didn't know where we were going or what was ahead.

"So, are you going to tell me where we are going now?" I asked Haru, with a hint of impatience in my voice.

"Yes." He said. "Where?" I replied nervously.

"Just a...little further," He said uncertainly.

We kept walking on for what felt like hours. The Sun was beating down on us, but gradually, tall trees and bushes hid the power of the Sun. Nature surrounded us and beautiful flowers were blossoming and blooming with their exotic coloured petals attracting butterflies. Haru finally stops and we come across a big apple tree.

It was absolutely beautiful, with delicious, juicy ripe red apples hanging on the branches. There were bird nests and so many branches, making it look easy to climb.

"Haru, I don't understand?" I said looking at the apple tree, then turning back to look at him.

Haru touched the tree and murmured a few words. I couldn't decipher what he had said, but the ground below us started to shake and rumble, I almost fell back if it wasn't for Haru rescuing me from behind. "What's happening?" I yelled panicking and screaming in fear.

Haru held onto me and whispered soothing and calming words. He rubbed my back and said to me in a hushed tone in my ear. "Something Special".

The rumbling stopped and I didn't realise it, but I had my eyes shut. I open my eyes and gasp at how wonderful and beautiful everything was.

"What do you think?" Haru laughs smiling at my reaction.

"It's like a chapter from a fairytale..." I said mesmerised.   
———————————————————————


	6. Loveless

** Ren's POV **

  
"It's mesmerising," I said fixated on the scenery.

"Welcome to "Eden Orchard Grove" Haru said spreading out his arms wide and grinning like a total fool.

"Where exactly is this place?" I looked at Haru utterly confused. He walks ahead of me and goes straight into the beautiful forest of tall trees and magical haven. I look around captured by the beauty of ivy vines swirling with no possible end.

There were Purple and Violet Orchids, Red and Pink Tulips, White Lilies, Orange and Red Marigolds, all different petal coloured of Roses, bright yellow Sunflowers and Bluebells. I laughed and ran around tugging on Haru's hand. He turns around and notices my happiness shining brightly as the Sun. He smiles at me and pats my head, I blushed at the interaction, but found it very comforting and longed for much much more...

I caught a glimmering glimpse of water and out of my own curiosity, I slowly started walking towards it, coming across to a calm still pond. Haru comes from behind me and gestures towards the bright pink flowers resting on top of the water. "They are called Lotuses," He said smiling.

"How do they stay seated on the water?" I asked very confused and intrigued. Haru looked at me and scratched his hair. He rubbed his chin, thinking of an explanation. "It's really difficult to explain." He said.

I crossed my arms and huffed in irritation. "I'm smart and clever, I'm sure I can keep up. Now tell me." I glared at him. He chuckles slightly and raises both his hands in a sign of defeat. "Fine, you win, I will tell you."

He pointed towards a bench that was big enough for more than 2 people. "Let's go and sit over there." He said. I nodded my head and we walked towards the wooden bench.

"Is it alright if I can take off my jacket?" I asked him. He didn't say anything for a moment and instead closed his eyes, mumbling a few words. I waited patiently for him to reopen his eyes and started to think that I and Haru were both going mad and we were losing our sanity. "Yes, you can."

We both sat down and I made myself comfortable, by laying down and leaning my head on Haru's lap and positioning my body in a way to not fall. It was obvious from Haru's expression, he resented my actions, but did not say anything further.

Haru began talking. "Lotus flowers emerge from murky ponds. The flowers always look so clean and pure against the background of the dirty pond. Because of this, the lotus flower has always become associated with purity and beauty in the religions of Buddhisms. The ancient Egyptians observed that in the night-time the lotus closes its flowers and sinks into the water, this also relates to the rebirth and the Sun; in actual fact, the Lotus slowly emerges from a pond over a three day period and then blooms in the morning until mid-afternoon." Haru stops talking and pauses to stroke my hair.

"So basically, Lotus flowers grow in a murky dirty water... In a place of darkness, the lotus flower provides light and beauty". I answered carefully.

"Yes," Haru said. "They can also restore people's faith and provide hope, during difficult times."

I liked Haru's answer and reasoning, it was very interesting and gave me hope that even though Haru sees me as his younger brother, my feelings for him can be pure right. Even during dark times, there is still a chance for me to be with Haru forever.

"We should go, we haven't even gotten to the best part of our date yet." Haru's eyes twinkled as I gazed up at him.

"What do you mean? How can there be anything better than this peaceful place I get to spend time with you?" I said softly.

Haru stands up and my head rests on the plank wooden bench. I sit upright as I reach out for the outreached hands my lover was holding out to me. "Haru can't we just sit on this bench?" I asked whilst taking my time standing up.

"Why? I have something that I want to show you." He said grinning. He holds my hand and pulls me up. I fall to his chest and started trembling slightly. Haru strokes my cheeks and leans his face forward. I patiently wait for a kiss, but... nothing happened. I open my eyes to see Haru quizzically staring at me with sadness behind his eyes. I blush profusely out of embarrassment and he pushes me away gently as he nervously laughs covering up the awkward encounter.

"Ren I am kind of surprised you haven't asked how all this is even possible." He pinched my elbow.

"WHAT?? Of course, I did! I asked you where we were and was so confused by all this." I said wavering my arms about.

"Ok then you can ask your questions." He said calmly.

"Promise not to ignore them." I crossed my arms.                                 

"Promise." He replied.

"Ok then, first of all, why was the ground shaking?" I asked linking my arm with Haru.

"Well, this place has to be kept hidden. The only entrance is a secret underground that rises and is brought up to land." He said picking a flower.

"How do you know of this place?" I asked.

"Haha, it's stupid really..." Haru said blushing slightly.

"No tell me, I want to know," I said rather eagerly.

"Ok...When I was younger, I had this book. It was Fairy Tale book and had so many different stories of fantasy and magic. Haruko used to read me a new chapter every day until I reached the age of 7. To which I then became too old for stories. I remembered how she told me to grow up because I would  
always beg her to read the book." I nodded my head in a response to me listening.

"There was a new chapter she read and I remember falling in love with that one particular chapter. It was beautiful and interesting with a secret garden filled with treasures, fairies and magical creatures that held and possessed special magical powers. The book was published by one of Haruko's close friends. It also became a bestseller and I was the first person to read it."

"What was the book called?" I said interested.

"The tale of two lovers" he said twirling the flower he was holding and placing it in my hair.

I cringed at the name and started to laugh.  
"What's so funny?" Haru looked at me confused.

"What kind of name is that? What book genres were you into?" I said still laughing.

Haru smiled at me. "The book was a summary of a two lovers adventures. That's why we are here... because I lov- wanted to show you someplace interesting."

I stopped laughing and froze staring at Haru. "What were you going to say?"

He shook his head and said nothing more. I felt like I missed something important.

"Any more questions that you would want to ask me?" He said grinning.

"Is it magical?" I asked curious.

He nodded his head. "Yes it is... in fact I wanted to introduce you to some of my friends"

"Friends? But there's no one here but only us!" I said whilst taking out the flower that was intertwined in my hair.

"Just follow me and everything will be revealed. Just trust me."

"Wait no! I still have more questions!!" I said panicking.

He avoids my gaze. "Ren I promise to explain everything to you. I have never told anyone of this place and you just have to trust me."

~•~  
"Haru it feels like we have been walking for hours! Are we nearly there yet? Where are we going?" I asked him again. He moves sideways and I came face to face with a little gate.

"Haru please stop walking and just explain to me what is going on!!!" I shouted at him. My breathing becomes heavy as tears form in my eyes. I cover my eyes with my hands and sit on the grassy floor hugging my knees to my chest.

"I'm scared". I said my voice breaking. "I don't know what's happening and I just want you to explain... just stop ignoring me"

Haru rests his hand on my head and picks me up bridal style. My hands awkwardly rests on his chest and he brushes away my tears.

"Stop...Baka put me down". I said quietly.

"Ren we are nearly there. Just through the gate lies the twining, twerpling wonders of nature"

"It'd better be safe." I said irritated.

"Would I ever lie to you Ren dear?" He said smiling.

I huffed in response and snuggled deeper into his strong hold. "I don't care where we are unless I'm with you, Haru." I said breathing in his sweet scent.

"Me too Ren. You have no idea how happy I am to see you smile and laugh for once."

I looked up at Haru's beautiful eyes and kind face, I couldn't help it but be mesmerised. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulled myself to be levelled with his face and kissed his lips.

"Mmm-mmggg Ren stop!" I was suddenly dropped to the floor and stared up at Haru in utter confusion.

He wiped his lips and a sudden feeling of hurt overtook me. "H-Haru why?"

He kneeled down and held my face. "Ren this has to stop. I'm your older brother and a responsible adult. I can't do this to you... it's just not right to keep up with the charade of false hope." He said wiping my silent flow of tears.

"I-I don't understand?"

He sighed and picked me up.

"LET GO OF ME!!" I screamed kicking and pushing his face away. "Don't touch me!" I yelled at him.

"How dare you Haru! You used me and now you are throwing me away. All this time I thought you actually loved me... but your a liar and a coward."

"I HATE YOU!"

I ran away opening the damned stupid gate with tears blurring my vision trying to get as far away as possible from Haru. I still can't believe I just said that... I don't even want to look back and see the hurt and sadness in his face... because it was me who caused it.


	7. Confessions

Hidden in the forest were two pixies who controlled the Eden Grove.

"Did you hear that?" Lilac whispered stopping what she was doing and listened closely for any noises her ears perking up.

"Hear what exactly Lilac?" The old pixie said annoyed whilst busy struggling to save a butterfly from a spiders cobweb.

"Shush I am trying to listen," she said harshly silencing him with her fingers to her lips.

After a few seconds of patient waiting, the old pixie broke the silence. "Well go on then, don't keep me in suspense tell me what it is?"

Lilac didn't respond. She kept mumbling a few words to herself and repeatedly muttered "no". Tears started streaming down her face and the male pixie became concerned and worried about Lilac's strange behaviour. He flew over to her and shook her hastily waking her up from one of her famous strong magic illusions.

"Lilac! Snap out of it!" He kept shaking her.

"Ahhh okay, okay I'm awake. Stoopppppp it." She said pushing him away.

He stopped and waited for Lilac to recover and recollect her thoughts. "So what did you see?" He wiped her tears.

"I don't know... it was all blurry and I wasn't able to focus on one particular thing... but hear me out I think- I think it's Haru...I'm not completely sure?"

The grey-haired pixie stroked his beard and laughed. "Haha, Haru is never coming back, do you remember last year when you thought Haru came back, it was a damned squirrel!" He sighed and tousled his hair. "Just give up, Haru is never coming back..." his voice saddened towards the end swallowing his words.

"Yeah your right, I don't think it's his smell. It's probably another human being," She said shrugging her shoulders and tieing up her hair in a ponytail.

"Wait, another human being?" He said looking at her suddenly awake and wide-eyed.

"Yes," she said so ever so casually.

He groaned in frustration. "You idiot Lilac we better help them!!! It's a maze in here, they need our help."

"Do we have to?" She yawned in response.

The male pixie glared at her. "If it was Haru you would be flying by now, but because it's someone else you don't care."

"Fine, just get off my case: Should we go in our human or pixie forms?"

"I think we should go in our human forms, we don't want to scare them,"

"Sure thing Captain," she mockingly saluted.

~•~

** Ren's POV **

_Why hasn't he followed me yet?_   
_Doesn't he care?_

I have been running for 10 minutes and finally stopped to rest leaning my back on a tree trunk and sliding down whilst recovering my breath and keeping my thoughts intact from everything that just happened.

I just told Haru I hated him, I cannot believe I said that to him. I broke the relationship between the one person I truly loved wholeheartedly and never wanted to let go of. I shamefully looked to the floor and curled up wanting so badly to die. I can't stop these emotions, it's so painful and sickening I just want someone to understand what I'm going through.

What do I want from Haru? I thought to myself.   
I'm such an idiot... today was supposed to be a perfect day and I ruined it because I was too selfish. Wanting him to return the feelings I had for him.

The seriousness on his face when I kissed him, wiping it away and giving me pitiful and sympathetic looks.

"I DON'T WANT YOUR SYMPATHY" I yelled at no one in particular. My breathing ragged and heavy as silent tears dropped on my trousers.

My stomach started rumbling... dammit I must be hungry, that reminds me why did he want me to wear such uncomfortable clothes if we weren't going out for dinner to a restaurant. Why didn't he allow me to wear my summer clothes? I took off my suit and positioned it next to me as I slowly started unbuttoning my buttons.

The cool shade of the tree protecting me from the scorching Sun suddenly made me thirsty as all the running and crying made my throat dry.

Memories of his warm hands stroking my skin and his hot breath whispering sweet words against my ear... suddenly I felt something so strong and hard take over me as my stomach did little flips. I remember yesterday thinking it would be better if I left Haru, but how can I leave with the situation between us distanced and one-sided.

Would I be ready for Haru to be with another woman? As much as it hurts, I knew I wasn't able to give up so quickly.

Why am I still fighting for him? He told me clearly he doesn't think of me in that way. Just thinking about him with another woman makes me sick.

I'm possessive never wanting another woman to touch him, I want to be overly obsessed with him and have him all to myself. I want him to look at me as if I am the only best thing he has. I never want him to let go of me and I know this may sound like an unhealthy relationship, but I don't care because I crave his lips to me pressed against mine.

My breathing turned heavy as I looked around to where I was... I think I'm lost. I stood up hoping to run back the same way I came from and apologise to Haru. But it seems as though I have moved to a completely different location. I stared up at the tree, nope, the tree is the same, but I'm sure I didn't run to here? My head started to get woozy a little bit and I placed my hand on the trunk to stop myself from collapsing again.

"Shush dear, don't fight it, just sleep," A sweet voice, possibly a woman held my arm and placed me gently on the ground as she touched my forehead and whispered in a hushed tone. "Sleep little one,"

"I don't think it's working?" Another voice called out.

She groaned in anger. "I am trying my hardest, he's just got too much on his mind. I can't put him to sleep,"

"You're not doing it right, let me try!" The tone sounded annoyed and gruff.

Whatever is happening, my body is too weak to move, I gave a yawn and fell asleep my life on the line by two strange people.

~•~

"The boy is finally asleep," Lilac said giving eye daggers towards the sleeping body.

"I know what a relief," Lucas said.

"More like a pain in the neck, how the hell did he even get here?"

"We can ask him when he wakes up, we better carry him," Lucas looked at Lilac devising a plan.

"THIS IS CHEAP LABOUR, I AM NOT CARRYING HIM!" Lilac screamed at Lucas and walked away.

"You do as your told!" Lucas responded, his voice carrying high authority.

She whimpered in fear. "Sorry Lucas," she mumbled in shame.

The female pixie held Ren and put him close to her chest. She blushed at the closeness of his body. "Damn this stupid pathetic human body I have, it has way too many emotions,"

The female pixie was a kind soul with the name of Lilac, who worked together with Lucas a father figure in her life. She sniffed Ren and sudden tears brimmed her eyes.

"What's wrong Lilac?" Lucas looked at her in puzzlement.

"I can't deal with this anymore, I can even smell Haru's scent from this boy clothes... when will I ever move on?"

Lucas patted her head out of sympathy, "It's okay to care and worry about someone, don't fret my child, I'm sure we will see Haru again."

Lilac gazed absentmindedly at the young sleeping boy in her arms and kissed the top of his nose. "He reminds me of when we first found Haru wondering in the forest lost and scared."

Lucas smiled. "He always called me Papa," recalling fondly at the distant memory.

"He's such a small thing," Lilac said. Her gaze wandered to the jacket on the grassy floor. "Lucas can you pick that up..." her cheeks blushed red. "I um... sure he would be upset if we left it here."

Lucas raised his eyebrows at her questioning her motives but spoke nothing further. "Sure". He scooped the suit and tucked it under his arm.

They both walked in silent whilst Ren was blissfully asleep having no idea to what was happening. "Lilac you should take him to the manor, there's a bed there where he can rest comfortably." Lilac reluctantly nodded her head and made her way to the manor. She turned back and saw Lucas wasn't following her. "What are you going to do?" She asked.

"I have certain matters to take care of," Lucas replied not returning Lilac a glance.

"Fine suit yourself," she said annoyed. Her hair whipped back as she held Ren close to her chest. "Look after the boy's jacket!" She shouted at Lucas.

She gazed at Ren curiously. "Why do you have Haru's scent on you?"

~•~

** Haru's POV **

I watched him run away from me. I wanted to stop him, but he had the right to. Today has been a complete disaster and it was hard seeing the hurt look in his eyes, as I rejected his love for me. I hate that I had to do that to him... but what choice did I have? Someone had to act as an adult in this situation and I had to push him away even if my heart didn't want to.

I sighed. What mess have I dragged myself into? I keep telling myself to stop hurting him but it's difficult. I love Ren with all of my heart but I don't know if I can ever hold myself back. I'm sick of waiting and tired with the act I'm trying to pull off. He deserves someone better than me and considering our situation I doubt anyone would think it's okay for our relationship to continue. If Aki and Shima found out I would be screwed for eternity! No... Haruko would never let me near Ren if she found out.

I threw my fist into the wall and immediately my persona of everything had changed. I can't keep up with this, who cares what people think!! If Ren loves me, I want him to tell me that he does... he's mine and no one else's.

                                     ~•~

** Ren's POV **

My eyes slowly opened as I blinked several times staring at the unknown room I was in. I woke up abruptly and started to panicked having no recollection of what happened.

Where am I?

I stood up and walked towards the door opening it slowly hearing a creaking noise as pushed it. I peeked my head out and was welcomed by dark hallways.

Now, what should I do? I decided to turn left seeing as though I had no other option or plan to show me a path as to where I should be heading, my only choice was to guess my way out of here. I walked for a bit gazing at the unusual paintings arranged on the walls in an orderly fashion. I don't know how to describe the paintings as they looked very odd, but the best words that would best fit to categorise them would be the painting figures looked like small human beings who had wings. I must definitely be dreaming.

I wonder if Haru is worried about me? He must surely be looking for me by now. I don't know how I even got here or where I am, or how long I have slept for, however, right now I need to get out of here and find my way back. It's like playing hide and seek, or cat and mouse. I'm tired of this place that seems like Wonderland to me.

I carried on walking but became slightly uncomfortable as though someone was watching me. I pushed away from the paranoia thought and kept on walking quickening my pace a little. I saw something move from behind me in the corner of my eye and in fear I began running for my life. I immediately came across a staircase and without even thinking, I ran down the steps as quickly as my feet could carry me only hearing my loud breathing, the deafening beating of my heart and the loud thumping noises my shoes were making against the wooden floor.

"Hey, stop! WAIT!" A voice yelled at me from somewhere. But I didn't wait as this even made me more petrified and scared fearing for my life as I spotted a closed window showcasing the outside world.

I ran towards it and grabbed on the handle trying to open it. "Oh god no," I mumbled furiously to myself. It was bolted shut. I scanned the area for any more windows, but there was none. I continued banging on the window in an attempt to smash it. It was useless. I knew I was wasting time, but I didn't know where else to go, it was like an old haunted manor.

I'm tired, so so tired... I just want this nightmare to finally end.

                                      ~•~  
 **Lilac's POV**

Jesus Christ that kid could run, even with the use of my wings it was difficult. I was shocked to see him awake and... well I guess I wanted to watch where he was going to go. I know I'm a bit weirdo watching him from the sidelines but he fascinates me somehow.

I must have let my defense down as he then started to run and I knew I messed up. I hate that I was insensitive and stupid for leaving him on his own or following him like a creepy stalker instead of confronting and explaining to him.

"Hey, stop! WAIT!" I yelled at him. He still carried on running and headed towards the locked window. I change my pixie form to human and started running towards him on foot but I kept getting slowed down as I didn't have time to put away my wings. As I came closer to him, I noticed his doe-eyed innocent brown eyes staring at me in utter astonishment and his panicked look was replaced with confusion and curiosity. What kind of reaction is this??

He was silent and kept on staring at me. He whispered something that would have been inaudible for human ears, but for me, I was able to understand what he was saying. "Am I dreaming?" He said tears brimming his eyes and beads of sweat on his face. What should I say to him?

"No, you're not dreaming... I am a fairy by night and a pixie by day. My name is Lilac." I took a step closer to him and was able to take a good long look at him. He had dark circles under his eyes and his eyelids were puffy indicating a lot of tears having been shed from the poor lamb. A sudden emotion of attachment and the need to protect him hit me hard as I swiftly wrapped my arms around the boy's body and gave him the only thing a human should need at this point in time... a hug. He gave in and embraced me back as I softly told him "any emotions you have right now... just cry it out okay." He nodded his head against my chest and I heard a few sniffs coming from him.

When he regained composure and all the tears had run dry, I noticed he looked really hungry. "Are you hungry?"I asked him. He nodded his head in reply and followed next to me as we made our way to the kitchen.

I had this sudden urge of asking him questions but turned down the thought as it could wait after he ate something. I walked into the kitchen and sat on a high seat with a high table in front of us. He struggled to get up and I lifted him, giving him a helping hand. "Thank you", he mumbled and I smiled at his sweet gratitude. "Your welcome, now what would you like to eat?" I said with excitement clear in my voice. He paused for a moment and said "riceballs". I hesitated for a moment. "Is there anything else you would like to eat?"

"And water." He said fiddling with a napkin placed on his lap.

"Not exactly what I had in mind, but okay," Who was I to judge what someone wanted.

With the snap of my fingers, I made bowls, and bowls of rice balls appear. He stared in awe at the small banquet of food and ate diligently and quickly as though it would disappear in the blink of an eye.

"Wow, you sure must have been hungry?" I looked at him wolfing down his food and he nodded his head. I gave him a cup of water and he swallowed it all down. "What's your name?" I asked him.

"Kaidou Ren," He said wiping his face with the napkin, finally finished eating his mouthful of riceballs. The name suited him.

Wait did my ears deceive me?

Did he say, Kaidou Ren? As related to Kaidou Haru???


	8. The Truth

** Lilac's POV **

"As in related to Kaidou Haru??" I asked in bewilderment.

Ren looked at me and gave a strange glance. "Yes," He said.

My heart dropped and anger overtook me out of nowhere. I yanked the boy's shirt and grabbed the nearest knife next to me pinpointing it at him.   
"Swear to me!"

"I don't understand?" He looked half stricken and terrified.

"Swear to me, your related to Haru!" I yelled at him, my hands shaking in fear.

"I-I'm not related to him..." He said stuttering his pupils widening in some sort of realisation.

Now I was very confused. "But you said ...?"

"I'm his adopted younger brother" he whispered. "Please don't kill me, but he's here with me. I lost him when I ran away from him."

I dropped the knife on the floor and a loud crash was heard from below. I slumped back in my seat and muttered an apology whilst avoiding his gaze.

"How do you know Haru?" Ren asked mumbling nervously whilst twisting his fingers. He'd better stop twisting his fingers, it's really annoying me.

"It's a long story," I said folding my arms and childishly swinging my legs. I could feel the tension between us and I suddenly felt bad for him. Why am I heartless to kids?

I looked away from Ren in embarrassment and summoned all courage I had to muster up an apology "Umm, I'm sorry for, you know, the knife... something just came over me and well it shouldn't have had happened."

He looked up at me curiously and gazed at my wings. "It's okay, today has been a very strange day for me."

He wasn't one bit terrified of me. "So you said Haru is you adopted brother, right?" He nodded his head. "Why did you run away from him?"

His cheeks had suddenly reddened and he looked down again avoiding my gaze. Did I say something wrong?

He opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. "Go on tell me... what happened?" I said slightly impatient.

He slowly closed his eyes, "I told him..." He stopped and paused. "Yes," wanting him to carry on.

"That I loved him." His voice close to silent.

"WHAT?" I stood up shocked to the core.

He took my reaction as a reason to ramble on "He said he couldn't return my feelings because he only saw me as a brother... and so I told him I hated him and ran away." He immediately covered his face quickly in his hands and placed his head on the table.

Great...What have I got myself wrapped in?

** Lucas POV **

**_Hello all readers! I may be known as Lucas the grey beard pixie, however, actually, I am the narrator of this wonderful love story._ **

**_It is very strange indeed, though I have a very important and crucial role. This is more than a love story... it is a "tale between two lovers" who have always been destined to be together. Haru and Ren._ **

**_I know it may be a bit frustrating, although there will be more... interesting scenes coming up soon so be ready for the next chapters._ **

**_Lilac is my simple-minded accomplice who has no idea of my double job. Believe or not, without me there would be no story._ **

**_You can also say I am the author herself, haha yeah that's a classic. The author is a teenage writer who has a very busy schedule so bear with her if she can't get everything completed._ **

Author: **LUCAS WHAT ARE YOU DOING????!!! No one wants to read this?? GET BACK TO THE STORY!**

**_See it's a tough life for me as the narrator._ **

 

** Haru POV **

I have been searching two hours for Ren and it's already getting dark. I can't seem to find him at all, I tried his phone, but it kept going straight to voicemail. Now I'm seriously getting worried.

"Hello Haru," I turned around and was face to face with my childhood past.

I felt shivers run down my spine "It's you," I said my feet rooted to the ground.

The figure took a step closer to me, "You came back after so many long years... why now?"

I avoided his question and remembered my first priority was to find Ren, "Papa do you know where Ren is?" The word Papa was stuck at the end of my tongue and just came out before I could take it back.

He then started laughing. "Sorry, it's just that it has been so long since I have been called that." His eyes twinkled in happiness and he suddenly reached out opening his arms wide and held me in an embrace. His sweet fragrance of roses and lavender struck me inside as the familiarity was overwhelming.

It's been too long...

"Welcome back," he said patting my shoulder. I nodded in agreement and responded back "I'm glad"

He raised his right eyebrow. A familiar trait I could never forget. "You don't look too glad?" He said. I heaved out a soft sigh. "I just need to find Ren that's all..." I said ending with a depressed and upset drop.

"Yes I saw him," Lucas said a hint of smugness in his voice.

I looked at him suddenly hopeful all traces of sadness disappearing. "Well, what are we waiting for! Take me to him." I said having the sudden urge of jumping up and down.

"He's with Lilac,"

"Oh..." I said feeling uncomfortable. I was lost in thought for a while. It's been years since I had last seen Lilac and she was the only true friend I ever had. I was always able to get along with her considering we were the same age, she was the only girl I was able to interact to... It was until I got to the age of 15 she finally confessed her feelings to me.

"Can you take me to him?" I said pushing away triggered memories.

"Yes, but I'm warning you... Lilac is not going to be happy." He said whilst scanning my clothes.

"Umm Papa, why are you looking at me so strangely?" I said folding my arms across my chest self-consciously.

"You need a change of attire!" He said gruffly. "I'm no fairy godmother but give me a second to wave some magic and make you look more presentable."

I blushed a deep red. "I'm good... thanks"

"Oh no, but I insist," he smirked at me. I wavered my arms in defiance and took a step back.   
"Seriously I don't need a new attire," I said looking for a way out.

He flew above me and in a blink of an eye, I was transformed completely into a more casual outfit. I wore a collared unbuttoned shirt so my abs were clearly seen and ripped skinny jeans that were so light and comfortable I didn't feel sweaty or hot at all. "Wow...damn Papa you always knew your latest fashion trends" I laughed in amusement.

"Hush you," he smiled.

"Ok take me now," I said confidently. He whispered a few words and a flash of light beamed around us blinding my eyes by the strong rays of light. I closed my eyes and reopened them as we were suddenly transformed inside the Manor.

We do crazy things for the people we love...

** Ren's POV **

I didn't realise how much I was missing Haru. Lilac is just strange and weird... it was bad enough she scared me by threatening me with a knife but now that she has left me on my own, makes me just want to go home and never come back here.

She said something along the lines of "I need to check something I will be right back". It's been somewhat ten minutes and I'm scared she has left me on my own purposely. This is why I miss Haru... I wished I never ran away

I place my head on the pillow Lilac magicked for me and nuzzled into it, dreaming for it to be Haru.

Now thinking about it, Lilac was acting a bit strange after I told her about Haru. She started pacing the floor and was biting her nails. I don't know why she was so nervous but she also said she felt sick and left to get some fresh air. I do hope she's okay.

I miss Haru... I really do. In some Alternate Universe if I was a girl... his age and not his adopted brother maybe it wouldn't have turned out like this. Maybe we would have had a chance.

Just Maybe...

** Lilac's POV **

After so many years I get to see Haru again. I don't even know how to react with everything that's happened so far. I love him to pieces and I really miss him. This place is like a prison for me, I can never get out of here or leave I'm forever trapped unless I return back home to where I'm from through a portal.

I wonder what he looks like now? Is he still gorgeous, good looking and cute like he was when he was younger? I giggled at my silliness.

He's a man now... so he probably has muscles, tall and dreamy looking. I don't care what he looks like, I have always loved him and will continue to.

That kid really surprised me when he told me that he loved Haru as well. I don't know why but it bothered me. I wonder what kind of job Haru has?

I laid on the sofa. Does he still remember the day when I confessed to him?   
Nope probably not. Well hopefully he doesn't, or else that would be very awkward.

I'm not even angry that it has been long, I'm just excited I get to see him again. Wow, I'm fangirling over him, some things never change.

When I was younger I remember he would every day come back from school and play with me. I would run to the small gate and welcome him by giving him lots of hugs and wrapping my arms around his neck, always so happy and grateful to see him come back...

but one day he just stopped coming and I begged Lucas to send a message to him.

I don't know if he did or not but I went through a stage of depression and hatred towards my family back home and Lucas. It wasn't their fault but it wasn't Haru's either... I'm sure he had a perfectly reasonable explanation.

** NO ONE'S POV **

Loud noises were heard from upstairs. Lilac jumped out of her seat and rushed over to Ren who was sleeping peacefully resting his head on the pillow she gave to him.

"Hey wake up," she softly whispered stroking his wispy hair and caressing his cheeks.

Ren slowly opened his eyes and lifted his head up. "What's wrong?" He said in between yawns.

"I think there's someone upstairs, let's go and check," Ren noticed a glint of excitement in her eyes but brushed it off.

"Okay,"


	9. Not Incest if they are adopted- Smut Warning

_I was sitting on my bed my legs swinging in the air as I turned the next page of my book. I heard my bedroom door open but took no notice of who was coming in._

_I could hear footsteps coming towards me as I carried on reading._   
_"Are you ignoring me, Ren?" Haru's deep and husky voice sent shivers down my spine. He playfully smacked my bum and leaned his mouth to my ear._   
_"If you love me, you will drop the book," he said calmly. I noticed from the corner of my eye a smirk was formed on his face._

_I dropped the book._

_"Good," he said coming closer to me and started stroking my hair as he slowly moved circular circles on the palm of my hands making me ticklish._

_Two can play one game. I placed my hand near Haru's d*** and started rubbing his tent. He moaned softly which aroused me to do it faster. I was about to unbuckle his belt but he stopped me and smiled mischievously, "Not too fast". I whimpered trying to sound seductive and hastily wrapped my arms around his neck which took him by surprise._

_Things took a fast turn as I was suddenly flipped underneath him and he quickly lifted my shirt off. He kissed my lips and I felt his tongue enter my mouth as we both played a game of tug of war. Obviously, his tongue took control of mine and left me panting wanting him more._

_I could see the lust in his eyes as he bit my corner lip kissing it afterward. "Your mine now," his sweet words sending my body a new wave of emotions._

_I tried lifting his shirt, but he gently placed my hands above my head as he roamed my shoulders and neck leaving marks, hickeys, and bruises. My breathing turned more ragged and needy as I moaned at his kisses and love bites. I turned my head away and closed my eyes._   
_"Always look at me Ren, never turn your face away from mine."_   
_I nodded earnestly._

_He lifted his shirt and threw it across the room as he carried on moving his head lower and lower. He looked at me and licked his lips smiling playfully as his hands made its way to grip a stronghold of my nipples. My body shook and I tried to brush his hands away. He reached his hands into his trouser/pants pockets and got out a set of handcuffs. My eyes widened in fear and I froze in place._

_Haru caressed my cheek, "you don't have to do it if you don't want to," he said._   
_"I trust you Haru," I smiled at him and he immediately kissed me passionately whilst he placed both of my arms above my head and handcuffed them to the bed. My heartbeat started to increase as I was literally in the hands of Haru._

_He aggressively pinched hard on my nipples whilst rubbing his left hand on my d***. I moaned and felt as though my body was coursing with electricity._

_He then started to lick and bite hard on my nipples and my body thrusted itself as I had no control over it. He grinned at me and took off his trousers whilst revealing a packet of condom from his pocket. I swallowed but became distracted as I moaned again due to Haru leaving a trail of warm saliva from my chest to my stomach._

_He looked up at me for some kind of permission to move on and I nodded. He removed my trousers and pulled them right down. My breathing hitched as I already felt drips of cum stained on my boxers._

_"You're already wet for me," he said smirking at me. I felt hard and it was worse that Haru started stroking it._   
_"Mmnn" my moans made me go in some trance as I stretched my legs wide._

_He stopped stroking and I whimpered in disappointment._   
_"Don't sound upset I will give you pleasure," he winked at me and I blushed profusely._

_Slowly he started sliding down my boxers and I felt the cold air hitting my c***._   
_"You sure you want to do this?" Haru looked at me worriedly._   
_"Yes Haru," my voice sounded certain._   
_"Your wish is my command," he kissed the tip of my already pre-cummed c***._   
_Suddenly my head lurched back as he sucked on my d***, the feeling felt as though a knot was untying in my stomach._

_A new feeling of ecstasy overwhelmed my body as I wrapped my legs around his head urging him to carry on. My moans of pleasure ringed in my ears and such enjoyment was making my whole body relapse in satisfaction._

_"Fuckkk" I murmured as Haru carried on sucking my d*** bobbing his head up and down pumping faster and faster._   
_"Don't stop..." my voice sounded distant and seductive in Haru's mind and he continued hitting faster and faster._   
_My head lulled back "Ahhhh Haru!"_   
_Haru stopped for a second and realised what he found... my sweet spot. I wanted to grab Haru's hair and push my c*** right to the back of his throat but my hands were handcuffed to the bed._

_I was on the verge of releasing._   
_"Haru I can't hold it in," I said gritting my teeth whilst tightly wrapping my legs around his body._   
_I'm going to cum I thought to myself~I can't keep it in. "Aahhhhhhhh Haru I'm gonna cum!!!" A wave of pleasure shook my body as I released sticky liquid into Haru's mouth. He swallowed it whole and wiped his mouth clean licking his lips. I gazed away embarrassed by my cries and felt a trickle of cum sliding down my thighs making me shiver, he licked my thighs that was dripping with cum._   
_"You taste so sweet." He said smiling at me whilst his hair was covering his left eye._

_He came over beside me and kissed my lips again and gave me a French kiss. A line of saliva was connected from his mouth to mine and I immediately felt out of breath. My body was tired and exhausted and I was in a vulnerable position just laying still whilst Haru made his way to undo my handcuffs._

_I pulled Haru close to my chest and wrapped my arms around his body feeling loved and happy. I looked at my wrists and flinched at the red circles, Haru noticed me staring and kissed my wrists as he cuddled himself up next to my bare chest._

_My hands slowly made its way trailing down to his arm muscles to his toned abs and I rested my hands there._   
_"Did you enjoy it," he softly murmured._   
_I glanced at him and started playing with his hair. "I loved it,"_   
_"Just remember that your always mine Ren and I love you,"._   
_Seconds later I could hear Haru's cute snores and deep heaves as he silently falls asleep. I giggled at the sight of how adorable he was and snuggled closer next to him._

_"I love you too..." I whispered happily._

** Ren's POV **

"Wake up!"   
I woke up to the sound of Lilac's voice and was confused as to why she was here.

"I think there's someone upstairs, let's go and check", she said grinning wide with a glint of excitement in her eyes.

"Okay," I mumbled. She grabbed my arm and pulled me up.

Dammit, that was just a dream...


	10. Going Home

**_ Ren's POV _ **

I followed Lilac to the grand room.   
"This was where I was standing when I heard a noise from upstairs," she giggled skipping from one place to another grabbing my arm pulling me up the stairs.

She was going nuts, why is she giggling like a high school girl. Am I not getting the joke? She must be playing with me... I can't deal with this right now my heads hurts. She dragged me up the steps and tried my best to keep up with her. But it's hard to keep up with something that has wings.

We reached the top of the staircase and Deja vu hit me as I remembered hours ago running down from here and how scared I was to be away from Haru. Look at me now... being pulled by a creature who has wings that should only be possible in fairy tales not real life situations.

We walked on for about a minute when I felt the atmosphere suddenly change as Lilac dropped my arm. She began to tremble and shake as I just stood there startled and confused.

"Lilac... are you okay," I softly called out as I gently shook her careful not to hurt her.

"I can smell him... it's so strong and vivid. He's finally here!" Her eyes gleamed like a yandere in desperation and she licked her lips as though readying herself for something.

Is she talking about Haru? I thought.

"Let's go and find Haru, okay." She said looking at me and holding my hand.

I nodded my head in excitement and smiled brightly. "Okay!"

I followed Lilac to the end of the room occasionally glancing at some of the few portraits hanging on the wall. We came across a door and Lilac smiled brightly at me, I smiled back at her. I'm finally going to see Haru again. She opens the door and takes a step in, I overtake her as I scanned the empty room clueless.

"Lilac I think you made a mistake, Haru's not here," I said.

Just as I was about to turn around, I heard a loud bang as the door locked shut.

I ran towards the door and started banging. "LILAC OPEN THE DOOR!!! PLEASE OPEN THE DOOR!" I yelled in panic.

"You brat, Haru's mine so stay out of it!" I heard her laugh manically against the door as she retreated away from me.

"No wait come back! Please don't leave me here!!!" I slid down the door and stopped banging. Why does this always happen to me...

I'm not going to give up now. I stood up from the floor and walked across the dark room of the floor. I shuffled from one foot to another looking through piles of old boxes all covered in cobwebs, I blew the dust away and sneezed in advance. I reached my arm into one of the smaller boxes and felt something wooden and solid in between my fingers. I pulled it out and until my eyes readjusted to the dark room I realised what I was holding was a photo frame.

I couldn't see the photograph so I walked closer towards the door as there was light seeping from underneath the floorboards. I finally found my eyes focused on the photo and gasped as I connected all the dots as to why Lilac hated me so much.

The first person in the photo was Lilac who might have been no more than thirteen years old and the other person was unmistakingly Haru next to her grinning and sticking his tongue out, whilst Lilac was on his back smiling waving her arms around. My heart dropped and I felt a pang of regret when I remembered telling Lilac I loved Haru, she must have thought I was going to take him away. Why didn't Haru tell me any of this?

**_ Haru's POV _ **

"Papa shouldn't we begin looking for Ren, why are we waiting here?" I asked Lucas as I crossed my arms in front of my chest wanting to look more intimidating and daunting.

"I'm sure Lilac is on her way, after all she can sense your smell," Papa said sitting down on the large black sofa making himself comfortable. He patted the seat next to him and I hesitated for a moment but eventually sat down.

"Oh yeah I forgot about her talent," I grinned aimlessly.

"Fool," He chuckled at me.

"So how has Lilac been?" I asked wanting to make some small talk.

He sighed as though it was a question he was dreading to answer. "After you stopped coming here Haru she was in a really bad state. You left without any warning and didn't plan on coming back."

My cheeks reddened in embarrassment and I looked down at the floor my head held down in shame, I began preparing my answer in my mind as I felt the truth finally being lifted from me.

"The truth is... I didn't think any of you actually existed. I was a kid back then with an imagination. I believed I made this place all up I couldn't believe Lilac or you existed in the first place. That's why I brought Ren here to show him part of my childhood where he could enjoy as well." I finally responded sullenly.

Papa patted my leg in encouragement and smiled a small smile. "You could have always come back to visit regardless if it was real or not."

He paused for a moment and carried on but with a more serious tone, "Haru I can understand that but Lilac felt forgotten and heartbroken. You were her first friend and would play for hours every day. It put a toil on her when you didn't come back."

"I know and I'm sorry," I said swallowing back tears.

"Haru..." a female voice called out softly.

"Lilac" I breathed her name. She ran towards me and hugged me wrapping her arms around my neck and snuggling her head deeper into my chest.   
"I've missed you," she said.

"I've missed you too," I returned the embrace and hugged her back. She started sobbing into my shirt and I held her for a good a minute stroking her hair.   
"You've grown Haru," she chuckled softly.  
"You've changed a lot as well, what happened to your cute pigtails," I said flicking her hair.

She gazed sadly at me and pushed me off wiping her tears away. Lucas was the one who broke the silence.  
"Lilac where is Ren?" He asked confused.

Dammit Ren! How could I forget.   
"I don't know where Ren is? When he woke up and saw me he just ran away. I chased him but he was too fast," she shrugged her shoulders and sniffed clearly upset by what happened.

"Then we better go and look for him! Who knows where he is right now," I bolted towards the door but Lucas gripped my arm.  
He whispered to me "Don't be fooled Haru..." his body tense with suspicion.

I realised what Papa was saying and my voice changed to more authoritative.

"Lilac where is Ren?" I asked gritting my teeth.

"I don't know!" She said her knees wobbling and her hands shaking in distress. "How many times do I need to tell you, I don't know where Ren is!"

"If your lying to me you can say goodbye to our friendship!" I yelled at her. Tears brimmed her eyes as she fell to the floor as though someone had used her as a punching bag. She whispered in defeat one last time   
"I don't know where Ren is..."

I sighed and in anger ran out of the room I guess I'm going to have to looking for him myself. I started running down the hallways opening all the doors and checking in. Papa came from behind and touched my shoulder.  
"Let me help you find him," he said.

I nodded my head in gratitude.

"REN WHERE ARE YOU?" I called his name. "REN??!"   
I opened one of the doors, "Ren you in here?" It was just an empty room.

"Papa how many doors are there here?" I asked.  
"I think there's 102 doors," he said scratching his beard.

I groaned in anger and quickened my pace going through door to door. Lilac sat on the floor solemnly and had a blank expression on her face. "Lilac can you help smell Ren for me?" I asked hastily. She gave no response just carried on staring at the wall not even blinking once. She's going to be no help.

**_ Ren's POV _ **

"REN WHERE ARE YOU??" I lifted my head up and stood up from sitting on the floor. Was that Haru's voice.

"REN!" the voice called again.   
It was Haru. He came back for me, I started banging on my door and screaming at the top of my lungs.   
"HARU IM IN HERE!!!!"  
"HARU IM HERE!!"  
I yelled and screamed whilst banging as loud as I could my knuckles covered in splinters and my hands rough and red from all the slamming. I started kicking the door with my right leg and screamed even more. "HARU IM HERE!"

"HELP!"

**_ Haru's POV _ **

"Papa did you hear something?"  
We both stopped for a second and listened carefully. I could hear distant banging noises and made a run towards it. It got louder and louder as I came face to face with a door. I gripped the handle.

"REN!!!" I yelled my face close to the door.  
I heard crying noises inside and my inside turned into jelly. I turned the handle but it appeared locked.   
Shit I cursed under my breath.

"I'm going to get you out Ren okay, just move away from the door," I instructed.  
"Okay," I heard a feeble voice from Ren and that gave me the sudden power to get him out as soon as possible.

I moved back. "From the count of three," I called out.  
"1..."  
"2..."  
"3..."   
I rushed towards the door and barged into the wooden surface using my shoulder as a force shield and suddenly the key lock broke apart. The hinges of the door came undone as the door fell to the ground revealing a scared looking Ren staring at me speechless.

"Your safe now,"

**_ Ren's POV _ **

The wooden door fell to the ground and I immediately jumped back surprised. As all the dust and sawdust swept away out appeared Haru looking like some sort of dashing knight with his button shirt undone and his hair messy but tied back.

"Your safe now," he ran over to me and crushed me into a strong hug.   
"Oof Haru I can't breathe," I mumbled awkwardly in between in his bare chest.   
"Oh god Ren I'm so sorry!" He pulled me back and embraced me again but less tighter. I couldn't help myself but to cry. Haru is here with me safe and warm.

"Oh so you found him," a male's voice softly called out in relief. Peeking his head inside the room. Lilac drifted silently in with her face pale as a ghost. All the memories of her came rushing back and I couldn't help but to stare at her. Haru glanced down at me and entwined his fingers around my hand clasping onto it as he kissed the top of my head gently. I felt goosebumps prickle my arms and I shivered slightly smiling to myself.

Haru let go of me and held my arms. "Ren who locked you in here," his tone of voice suddenly went serious. My eyes caught a glimpse at Lilac who was in such a terrible state of shock, she was clutching herself whilst another pixie who had similar wings was coaxing her.

"I..." My voice went raspy and I didn't know what to say. I looked down and thought about my options. If I were to tell Haru the truth it could ruin the friendship between him and Lilac... I don't want to be the cause of that. Plus in the photograph I could see how much Haru meant to Lilac.

"Well then are you going to tell me what happened?" he asked again. I took a deep breath and glanced at Lilac once more.

"It was my fault Haru, I came into the room myself and got locked in when the door shut behind me." Haru's expression was stunned and he asked me again. "Are you sure someone didn't lock you in?"

I felt a trickle of sweat run down my back. "Yeah I'm sure it was all a big misunderstanding really," I laughed nervously. "I ran in here thinking it was a way out but instead I got locked in."

Haru took a hold of my hand and pulled me towards Lilac.

"Lilac I'm sorry for thinking you were to blame, it was wrong of me," Haru said sincerely. He pulled Lilac up from the floor and bowed in respect. Lilac flushed a bright red and looked at him in confusion and smiled. She nodded her head towards me and I understood the message, it was her way of thanking me.

Haru turned to the other male pixie and smiled at him. "Me and Ren better be off, I'm sure he is tired with our long adventure he has had today." He said ruffling my hair. I winced at his touch but didn't pull away. I noticed the male pixie staring at me curiously, and in friendship he took his hand out and I shook hands with him, he had a very firm grip which suddenly made me like him more. I realised his warm eyes and aura carried a very calming presence.

Lilac pouted and smiled teasingly at Haru, "Do you have to go?" She asked sadly.

"You are both welcome to always come and visit me and Ren anytime!" Haru stated pinching Lilac's cheek. I nodded my head in response, whilst she giggled. I tugged at Haru's arm wanting to leave, he nodded his head.

Lilac came up to me and I held my breath slightly nervous, I fell into a warm embrace as she held me kindly in her arms. "Thank you for everything and I'm sorry for locking you in here," She whispered shyly in my ear.

"All is forgiven," I said back.

Lucas smiled warmly at me and gave Haru a manly hug. Lucas came up to Lilac and whispered something in her ear. Her facial expression dropped and she started to get worried. "I don't think I can do it Papa," She ushered. He only shook his head and said "I know you can do it,"

Lucas and Lilac both walked up to me and Haru, as we were both deciding on how to get back home. "Haru and Ren dear,"

I cringed when she said dear to the end of my name.

"I have been practicing a new magic skill to teleport large objects from one place to another. Do you want me to teleport you both home?" Haru looked at her in admiration and grinned happily rather surprised.

"Lilac your skills sure have developed and grown, I'm proud of you," He said pleased. Lilac blushed and blinked a few times completely speechless. I saw a new sense of determination in her eyes as her body composure changed and turned into some confident skilful sorcerer.

"Ok let's do this!" she said prepared with all trace of her nervous self gone. "Haru what about the car?" I asked.

"Oh yeah... Lilac is it okay if you transport us to our car?" Haru said.

"Yes I can definitely do that," She rolled up her sleeves and pushed herself off the ground as she flittered three feet off the ground. "What I need from both of you is to stick close together or else it's not going to work."

I moved my body next to Haru as he did the same. I felt very uncomfortable and squished with my body next to his but like a jigsaw puzzle we both fitted perfectly. I felt his body tense but he released his tension as he wrapped his arm around my waist pulling me in closer. "Remember Ren stay close to me," He smiled mischievously. My body heated in embarrassment and I looked at the floor not daring to lock eyes with him.

Lilac whispered a few words.

_"The gift of fate,_   
_Comes to an end,_   
_Send them back,_   
_To where their journey ends."_

"Have a safe flight" Lilac yelled in happiness.

My breathing hitched and I immediately closed my eyes as the air rushed out of my system. Bright flashing lights appeared before my closed eyelids and I held onto Haru for dear life afraid of losing him. Everything stopped for a moment and silence was all I could hear. If felt like I was on a huge rollercoaster but I couldn't even scream.

"You can open your eyes now Ren," Haru caressed my cheek. I opened my eyes and sighed in relief. "Can we do that again," I breathed my words my heart racing pumping in adrenaline. He laughed at me and opened the car door.

"I think we'd better go home, we've had quite the adventure today," He said.

"But we didn't even get to have our picnic," I said pressing my hand on my stomach as it rumbled in hunger.

"Let's go home and eat with Aki and Shima, I bet they haven't had their dinner yet those lazy kids," He grinned as he got in the driver seat and turned the key ignition starting the car engine.

I gazed aimlessly outside the window and felt Haru's hand making its way to gently grip a hold onto mine. I breathed a sigh of contentment and smiled to myself.

**_ Lilac's POV _ **

"Ok Lucas we have got a lot of cleaning up to do! Should I take care of the door Haru knocked down?" I said using one of my spells to lift up the wooden door.

"I was wondering..." Papa said.

"Yeah what is it?" I said sticking my tongue out as I thought of another spell to fix the hinges of the door.

"Did you lock Ren in this room?" He asked. I turned around to look at him but his back was facing me.

"Yes, yes I did," I finally responded guilty and responsible. "Do you hate me now? Are you going to scold me?" I said annoyed with his silence, but terrified with the outcome.

"No... I think today was an interesting but good day." He said. I was taken aback with his answer and ran up to hug him.

"Did I ever tell you your the best mentor ever!" I said smouldering him with many tight hugs.

"We have a lot of work to do, no dilly dalling," He wagged his finger at me as though my plan was to just to laze around.

"Papa I do have a confession to make," I said uncertain.

"Yeah I'm listening," he said.

"You know Haru told us to visit us anytime... well I was thinking of not keeping in touch with him but to move on with my life. I don't want to wait anymore and keep holding onto the past. It's not fair on him and definitely not fair on me,"

There were tears in his eyes as he patted my shoulder "I'm proud of you Lilac, very very proud."

I smiled brightly at him and prayed to always find happiness whatever shape or form.


	11. Unexpected

**_ Ren's POV _ **

Haru locked the car and we both stepped out staying close to one another as though we realised how amazing everything is. I looked at Haru and my smile dropped as I suddenly realised his shirt buttons were undone.

I made an anxious lopsided expression as I slowly started fumbling my fingers with his buttons. My hands were too shaky and unstable I wasn't even able to get the first button done.

Haru laughed at my weak attempt of failure and interlocked his hands with mine as his hands slowly guided my own fingers to finish off buttoning his top button.

"See if wasn't that hard," he said smiling at me as I melted into a puddle of embarrassment. I hastily knocked on the front door whilst Haru quickly finished buttoning all of his shirt buttons.

I sighed frustrated as I knocked again a little louder this time.

Haru broke the silence. "It's late I'm guessing they are already asleep or something," he said whilst fishing out the door key and pulling the handle down.

The door opened wide and I gasped in shock to see both Aki and Shima sleeping next to each other both sound asleep whilst half naked and on the sofa. I suddenly became flustered and turned my back towards them, as though I just walked into a forbidden affair.

Haru calmly strolled towards the kitchen and brought out a wooden spoon and pot. He stood above the sleeping mess and winked at me. I quickly covered my ears as   
**BANG BANG BANG BANG!!!!**  
Haru repeatedly started banging the wooden spoon with the pot as the ringing noise echoed and bounced back across the room.

 **BANG BANG BANG!!!!**  
He kept on slamming both objects as he moved closer and closer towards Aki's ear. Aki groaned in anger and woke up wide eyed yanking on the wooden spoon stopping Haru from his mini performance.

"DUDEEEE WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU??" Aki screamed and slurred his words in annoyance and anger. He looked really tired as he just woke up completely fatigue and confused. Shima stirred from beneath him and yawned in response, Shima sure does sleeps like a rock as though he wasn't even bothered by Haru's loud banging noises.

"What's going on?" Shima mumbled half heartedly. Aki suddenly pushed away the blanket and stood up only revealing his naked upper half but he was thankfully wearing his boxers. My cheeks reddened slightly and I looked at Haru utterly awkward and confused.

"Aki go and put a shirt on!" Haru said gritting his teeth. Shima's top was on the floor next to me and I picked it up throwing it at him. "Thanks" Shima yawned putting it on.

Haru made his way towards Aki who went to get a cup of water. They were whispering and I wasn't able to decipher what they were saying.   
I glanced at Shima and mumbled some sort of an apology for interrupting.

"Ren before you get any ideas we didn't do anything." He said calmly. How did he know what I was thinking? I was about to ask another question but he interrupted me and somehow read my mind again.

"Aki was really drunk and he came home late. The room was really hot and his shirt and trousers were covered in sick. After I helped him in, he puked on my trousers and fell onto the sofa. I tried to get him up but he grabbed onto me and I somehow fell asleep next to him." He finished explaining and placed on his glasses as he walked past me and ruffled my hair.

"The question I should be asking is where did you and Haru go?" He asked suspiciously staring intently at me. I blushed a deep red and turned my face away.

"We just went out," I said distantly and walked upstairs to my room walking past Haru and Aki who were still squabbling in a corner.

"Ren! Hey wait up," Haru came over to me.   
"Do you want to help me make dinner?" He asked as though he was a little lost puppy.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I'm tired... I'm off to bed." I silently trudged to my room and closed the door behind me shut. It was then behind closed doors I flopped like a fish onto my bed and burrowed my head under my pillow.

**_ Haru's POV _ **

"Did you guys eat?" I asked looking at Shima because Aki had already stormed upstairs after Ren went to bed.

"Haru it's late. You should go to bed I don't think anyone has an appetite." With that last said Shima picked up his bag from the floor and waved goodnight.

I cleaned up the sink and the final dishes. After 10mins of wistful thinking I switched off the lights and went upstairs. Maybe I should go and check on Ren to see if he is okay... no that wouldn't be a good idea.

I opened my bedroom door and the dark room welcomed me. I made my way to the sink in the corner of my room and brushed my teeth in the dark. I don't like seeing my reflection in the mirror so I tend to brush my teeth in the dark. It's my eyes that causes me to remember why...

I hopped underneath my bed covers and closed my eyes praying for everything to be back to normal in the morning. I grinned to myself, that was one of the worst dates ever. I sadly shook my head and counted to 10, I hope Ren is fine.

I heard the creak of the door open slightly ajar and a small patter of footsteps got louder coming closer to me. I jerked my head up and placed my elbows on the mattress supporting my weight.

"Haru?" A small voice called out. It was Ren. "Haru...you awake," he said firmer this time.

"I'm awake, did you have a nightmare," I said finally shuffling to give room for Ren to sit.

"I'm not a child, I was worried about you that's all," he said quietly.   
My heart raced. Ren was worried about me? This kid...

"Haru?" Ren whispered gently in the dark.  
"Mmmm" I murmured as I wrapped my arms around Ren all warm and cuddly.

"Can we have sex?"

~~~~~~~~ **Haru's Brain** **~~~~~~~~**

**~~~~~~~** ** Still Ongoing ** **~~~~~~~~**

**~~~** ** The issue is nearly resolved ** **~~**

**~** ** Thank you for patiently waiting ** **~**

"Ren did I hear you correctly?" I asked nervously laughing and removed my arms from his waist. It was too uncomfortable.

He pushed himself on top of me and sat on my chest. "Haru I want to do it with you!" He said with a hint of desperation in his voice.

I turned my face away "Ren what has gotten into you?" I blushed.

"Because... I think I'm in love with you," Ren traced his fingers along my lips and then held my face. He had such soft small delicate hands almost feminine.

His face inches closer towards mine and he leans in to kiss me on the lips. Before I could react or push him away I melted into his innocent kiss. It became more passionate and greedy as I moaned unexpectedly in his mouth which gave way for him to push his tongue further inside of me.

"Mmngh Ren" I said my voice muffled by his kisses. He stopped for a second and looked at me. "Am I doing it wrong?" He asks cutely.  
My heart melts and I quickly pushed him off my chest and immediately covered my mouth with my hand and ran to the sink. I splashed my face with water and my breathing went ragged.

My mind was telling me I couldn't be doing this with him! It's wrong and we both knew how dangerous a small kiss could become, but my heart was saying something different. My heart wanted me to pin him underneath me and make him forever mine.

"Haru," his voice brought me back to reality and I knew I had to weigh the situation I was currently in.   
I couldn't keep the feelings I had for him anymore. Even when he was younger I knew I wanted to be his protector. But back then things were easier. After I left... we became separated for too long.   
I sighed. Not anymore, this is the now and I just want him. No one else but Ren...

"Fuck this," I murmured frustratedly underneath my breath and sprinted over to Ren. Before his could react I lifted him up from his sitting position and straddled his legs making them wrap around my waist.

I was tired of running away and pushing Ren away from me. I no longer wanted to let go of what's became too important in my life.

This time I'm not stopping and Ren obviously doesn't want to pull away.   
We're a match made in heaven...


End file.
